We have conducted a review of existing literature which provided age matched prevalence rates for spontaneous and tardive dyskinesia. After conducting a metanalysis we determined the prevalence rates for spontaneous and tardive dyskinesias across various age groups. Our findings suggest that the recorded prevalence of spontaneous dyskinesia after the age of forty is sufficiently high to conclude that many cases which appear to be tardive dyskinesia because of the presence of neuroleptic treatment could actually be attributed to non-neuroleptic causes.